The Thin Paper Between Us
by Academy6
Summary: Humanized!MegaOp slash. After all the cybertronians were turned into humans, the Autobots have had to stay low. Optimus became a Librarian at a old library. The others doing what they see fit. But now that Megatron has found his way back to Optimus, will the war continue? Or will something new begin to blossom between them? SLASH. Au enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to try a Transformers Au. Here it is. It does involve MegaOp so look out for that friends(it'll be in later chapters). I'll continue hopefully. Enjoy! :)**

Markus never really enjoyed going to the library. The only reason he actually did that day was for Starscream's benefit. The other Decepticons were adjusting to human a lot better than he was. They had just put themselves out into the world. Social media and pizza being their favorite parts of their new life. They still don't like humans though. So they stay inside a small apartment, each having their own job. But whenever they needed someone to retrieve something for them, Megatron (Markus being his new name) would always leave to get it for them.

On his first day out, the Starscream needed him to get a book. The book being something stupid like "Twitter for Dummies.". He wasn't to excited. He's never been to fond of libraries. But oh well. Whatever kept the nagging out of his ears. He'd walked in and stared at all the books around him. This library was pretty old fashioned. The books were old and torn, the library itself was small. Markus sighed. The books were outdated. He could tell just by the names. There wasn't any modern sci fi adventures or graphic novels. Instead, all around the room were books of early literature.

He looked around noticing no one else was there. Okay then. Time for library two. He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Can I help you?" Markus almost jumped. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man, maybe a tiny bit shorter than him, with dark black hair and large blue eyes. He turned more and the other smiled. "Sorry, I was distracted. Was there anything you were looking for?"

Markus rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't looking for anything I wouldn't be here, now would I?" He growled. The other man visibly winced at the harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Ugh never mind. Do you have the book "Twitter for Dummies"?" He asked. The clerk looked thoughtful for a minute. Markus took this time to stare at the other man. His eyes really. The bright shade of blue was almost to familiar for his comfort. He hasn't really met any other human's other than the Decepticons. So the similarity shouldn't be there.

"Well," the younger man started. "The library doesn't but...come with me." He explained. He turned and walked toward the back the library. Markus reluctantly followed. He walked into a small room with a tiny shelf hanging on the side of the wall. On the shelf, Markus saw many small items such as keys and sunglasses. He assumed this was the staff room. Which was kinda hard to believe with the lack of anyone else actually being there.

When he looked back to the other, he saw him reaching for something on the high shelf. He looked at the name tag on the thin mans shirt. Orion? That's stupid. But once again, really familiar. He frowned. This man was so strange! Suddenly the other man smiled and brought a book down of the shelf. "Here." He smiled. Markus looked down and saw "Twitter for Dummies." In the Orion's pale hands. Markus almost felt himself smile. Maybe some human weren't as stupid as he thought.

"Thanks." He said. Orion nodded.

"Your welcome. But remember, you have to return this to me. And me personally. It's my book and I'll need it back." This surprised Markus actually. Most humans he's met have mastered things like Twitter. This kid not knowing how to use Twitter is illogical. He nodded anyway.

"Sure." Orion smiled before leaving the small room. Markus followed. Orion stopped when he reached the counter urging Markus to leave the library. Markus headed for the door but stopped and turned one last time. "And who would I be returning this book to?"

Orion looked up and his lips turned into a straight line. "Orion." He answered simply. Markus gestured his hands in a motion for Orion to continue. Orion sighed. "Orion Prime." That made Markus freeze.

The fuck...

"You should probably leave. We're closing soon." Orion told. Markus continued to frown at him. He let his eyes bore into the Orion guys mind. That was way to Optimus for his comfort. This Orion...

"Sure...I'll have this book back later on this week." Orion nodded and Markus finally left. He walked toward his car, an old jeep he got off Craigslist. It was dark out but the apartment wasn't that far out. He started up the car and contemplated tonights events as he drove away.

"What woman names her child Orion Prime?" He whispered to himself. Photographic images of Orion flew threw his head. "Orion Prime...the librarian." He sighed. He stopped when he hit a red light. He looked around and a cold hand ran threw his almost silver hair(1). His eyes wondered over to the car next to him.

There was a man in the other car that was wearing dark sunglasses. There was an ugly frown over his features and he looked like a guy from men in black. He lowered himself in his seat, his hand reaching for the gun under his seat. Then the light turned green and the man drove off.

Markus sighed. Ever since everyone was turned human, he has dealt with what others called Post dramatic stress. He's had difficulty trusting the human race. In fear that the humans may have a grudge with him after the whole destroy the world thing. It's kinda ironic really. He laughed to himself. "I wonder if Optimus is going through the same thing-"

He stopped suddenly. His eyes went wide as he thought. He heard someone beep at him. But he was to filled with rage to care. He ripped his car around and speed down the street. Stupid stupid stupid! How could he not have seen it! He drove faster than he ever has before. The war, the everything! Optimus Prime. Right there and he didn't even see it.

When he arrived back at the library, he jumped out of the car and ran into the building. When he opened the door, the lights were out. He frowned. "Optimus! Where are you!" He screamed. He looked around assuming that Orion...Optimus did close up shop.

"Optimus...?" He asked quieter this time. He bit his bottom lip before running out of the library again and heading to his car.

* * *

Optimus sat on the ground behind the counter and held his phone in his hands. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was holding his breath as much as he could. "Optimus! Where are you!" His eyes opened abruptly and he shuddered to himself.

Lennox had told him not to give his name to anyone. Ratchet had told him to not give his name to anyone. But what did he just do? Give his name to someone. And not just anyone. Megatron! He's so dumb.

"Optimus...?" His heart ached when he heard that. But he knew if he were to come out, Megatron would kill him. His finger hovered over the emergency button. This was for just in case situations. He was to press if if he felt pressured or if he was aware of someone watching him. He wanted to press the button. He was so scared. But if he pressed it, and the team were to come, they'd kill Megatron on the spot. When he heard the door close he sighed, unhappily. His identity has been compromised. Megatron knows his name, where he works, and what looks like. The others will not be pleased.

**(1) Megatron is about 29 in this story. I de-aged almost everyone. His hair is silver because of what he used to be. Not because he's old.**

**So yes this is an Au. The were turned into humans after Rotf. And this story does involve slash...eventually :) please review and tell me if i should continue. No flame unless they make sense please. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter can be boring. But it does go into depth about the characters more. Im really happy people like this! A special thank you to my two reviewers:**

**Tony**** Riko Chan- **Oh yeah. I'm gonna keep going because of you.

and

**PrimesSPARROW- **Thank you so much! I usually have terrible beginnings to stories. Lol

**So yeah. Here's the story! Enjoy!**

Orion sat in bed with his knees to his chest. He stared at the bright red numbers on his clock. Every second they flashed the same numbers: 5:47. Monday through fridays, he would wake up at this time to prepare for work. Today should be no different. But after his close encounter yesterday evening, he was to concerned about his physical well-being to go. Since Megatron was so aware of hi new identity, he'd stop at nothing to kill him. Going to work today would be foolish, but if he did anything less, it would impact everyone.

His job as the local librarian was the perfect cover. Th great and mighty Optimus Prime! No one would expect him to work at a small library. Over the weeks, his grown more and more attached to the library. Even though his rarely saw any customers or was paid countless amounts of money for what he did, he is happy he gets to work and support the beautiful library. The owner was a man older than the human version of Rachet. He has owned the Library almost his entire life.

Optimus was very pleased start working for him. It was a very pleasant atmosphere. But now that Megatron was here, how could he keep this job? The alarm went off again. He looked at it and sighed. The others would be expecting him down at the cafeteria soon. H stood and got dressed before leaving to greet them. He walked down the dark halls to the cafeteria. On his way, saying hello to every soldier that walked by.

Orion sat at the end of the large table and looked at the food in front of him. Unlike the others, human food is not something he has grown to liking. The fruit in front of him didn't look appetizing at all. So he just kept his head on his hands and pretended to take a bite out of the food every so often. When he first attempted to eat something, he remembers almost puking after tasting it. The chewy consistence was enough to make him want to vomit. But when they asked him if he liked it, he just smiled and nodded. On the tray was a mixture of tropical fruits.

Watermelon, cantaloupe, strawberries and grapes. But all he saw was tiny little pieces of colorful death. The other Autobots were eating french toast and bacon. This apparently tasted good because they were shoveling it into there mouths. He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Optimus?" He frowned and looked back up to his team. Only Bumlebee or, Brendan, was staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled a bit at seeing the cheerful face.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You're all quiet and stuff. Do you not like the food?" Optimus continued to smile. Talking to Bumblebee made him want to confess to everyone. Why he doesn't eat, why he can't sleep, why he can't go to work today. His team did deserve to know. But they all were going through there own burdens. He knew Rachet(Rand) had nightmares every night. He knew Ironhide(Dave) couldn't keep himself occupied without constantly sparring with everyone. Brendan really wanted to go to college with Sam, at the moment he was keeping himself occupied with helping Mikaela.

Telling then that he wasn't comfortable with this situation would be unfair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I need to get to work. Have a good day everyone." He said. The others looked at him and smiled.

"You too." The three men chorused. Optimus threw away the food, probably done eating for the rest of his life, and headed for the exit. He was already in uniform which was good. That way he wouldn't have to travel through the maze that was the passage to his room. He walked quickly to the security so he could leave without being seen by-

"Optimus?!"

Mearing.

He stopped instantly. Poker face, Poker face, Poker face. He turned to her and held back a sigh.

"Mearing." He greeting with ease. "Is there something wrong?" A face smile found it's way on his face. Mearing wasn't buying it.

"You have a curfew, remember? 9:45! You were an hour late. I want an explanation." Dammit. Of course she knew he was late last night. This lady is like a fucking spy. Optimus doesn't like to lie, but once again, he doesn't want to cause anymore trouble. And if Megatron figured out it was him that did it, it really would be the end.

"I-I was...well I...was...trying to help Mr. Deten clean up shop and got a little distracted in my work." He nodded and smiled again. Mearing's brow rose and Optimus frowned. "I should probably get going. I don't want to be late." Then he quickly began walking away. When he finally got to the door he looked for his cab driver and sighed.

He got in the car and allowed the man to drive him to work. When they arrived at the small library, he quickly ran in and began his shift. 'Okay,' he thought to himself. 'If I keep low and take like all my breaks today, than maybe I wont run into him.'

That's how the rest of Orion's day went. Most of the day was quiet. Every time the door opened, Optimus instinctively ducked and went on a five minute break. But yet, still no sign of Megatron. This was pretty reassuring actually. When almost everyone had left, Orion stood behind the counter waiting for the day to be over with. He was actually kinda happy. Like Megatron would come back! He probably has left the state thinking he was following Optimus. Stupid-head! He laughed to himself.

"Orion?" Why does everyone want to talk to him today. He turned and saw Mr. Deten standing behind him. The old man was hunched over and holding a short ladder in his hand. Orion smiled to him, all his perfect teeth showing.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Can you help me get this book? I'm kinda afraid of standing on this ladder by myself these days." Concern took over Orion's features. He quickly ran over and grabbed the ladder.

"You didn't try to get the ladder by yourself did you?" He inquired. "Next time just ask me, okay?" The old man rolled his eyes and waved his hand in aggravation.

"You sound like my daughter. I may be old but I still have my independence!" He shouted. Optimus nodded but still went over to the shelf. He put the ladder on the ground and stood on it to reach the book on the high shelf. He had to stretch a bit, his height still being not as tall as it could be, but he finally grabbed the book. He sighed in relief when he finally felt the book between his fingertips. He got off the ladder,

"Here." He said to the shorter man. Mr. Deten smiled and took the book from his hand happily.

"Thank you, Orion." He looked to the watch on his wrist. "Why don't you head home early. I don't think anyones coming back anytime soon." Orion rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you sure? Are you gonna go home to?" He asked. Mr. Deten nodded.

"Sure, why not. It's friday night. You have a good night." The old man told before walking out the door. Orion licked his chapped lips. "Yeah..." He whispered to himself. He went to grab his stuff before walking over to turn out the lights. He took the back door out this time. It was pretty cold out tonight. As Optimus breathed, he could see his breath in the air as he walked. Hopefully, he could call the taxis man to pick him up early-

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall. His eyes widened as who ever this was covered his mouth and used the rest of the arm to cover his wrist to the wall. The other hand found his and put it next to his head. Orion thrash around. He kicked at the stronger man and attempted to bite the hand over his mouth. The man just pushed harder.

Orion looked into this man's reddish brown eyes. Well this was the end. Orion was pretty sure this man had no intentions of letting him go anytime soon. "Optimus Prime," someone growled. "In the flesh." Oh shit...

Orion scowled. Megatron stared back at him with an ugly smile on his face. Optimus had no fear anymore, just a sharp sense of anger. Megatron cocked his head to the side in mock confusion. "What's wrong, Orion? Cat gotcha tongue?" He laughed. Orion began to struggle again. Finally he got his leg up and in front of his chest. He kicked Megatron in the stomach and attempted to run away.

"Oh no you don't." He felt someone grab his hair and throw him to the ground. The world spun around him and he felt his head collied with the ground. He looked around and saw Megatron drop to his knees and grab his throat. Orion gasped as he felt the hand squeeze harder. His hands went to the others and desperately tried to pull them away. Every time he tried to pull in a breath it became harder. His eyes went to the other man's once again.

"Megatron," he pleaded. "Please...stop!" He could feel his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head before the hands released him.

* * *

Markus watched as Orion sucked in a large breath. The younger coughed and hacked as he breathed in the sweet air. It's kinda funny. If he had done that when they where robots it wouldn't have done anything. But now, all he has to do to end the war he put his hands around Optimus' throat and squeeze. And yet, he can't bring himself to.

"M-Megatron?" He heard a weak voice asked. He looked down and saw Optimus looking up at him. "What do you want from me?"

Markus stared into the blue eyes and didn't know what to the think. He wants to see Optimus suffer right? Then why didn't he kill him? Why did he stop? Optimus wasn't looking at him anymore, just staring down at the ground. Well... What does he want?

**Woah! Crazy excitement there! Hope you all enjoyed. I love reviews, so please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I attempted to write a long chapter and failed terribly. So sorry about the wait. and i didn't even get the not-date in it so I failed. I hope you like it though! I thought this was kinda adorbs. So review! **

"I...I d-don't know anymore..." Megatron whispered, more to himself than anything. He wasn't looking at prime anymore. He wasn't holding him either. Optimus was lying there underneath him on his own will. He was staring at him again, those dark blue eyes staring into his soul. But Markus kept his eyes downcast.

"Megatron?" A much kinder voice asked him. At this, he did look up. Orion's arm was holding him up now, the other hand came up to his face. The cold fingers were actually very gentle. Markus had to force himself not to lean into them. The apple red eyes met a bright ocean blue. Each contemplating their lives in each others eyes. "I-It's okay to be unsure. I'm feeling the same emotions too." Orion smiled.

Markus shook his head. This was all so...confusing! "I've spent almost m whole life wanting to kill you! Why are you so calm about this?! I just tried to kill you! Again!"

"Yeah, but," Orion stopped himself. He had to choose his words carefully. He is very aware of Megatron's temper. "The war... The war is over now...it's done. There's no reason to fight anymore." Optimus looked away as he finished, his hand dropping too.

The war is over... All the years(1) they had spent their time fighting. At each other's throats, screaming, killing, destroying their planet. Markus thought this over in his mind. This war is all over because of the stupid Prime's curse(2). Millions of his people dying for what now seems like no reason. Just because of a grudge he held over his best friend. And now, the both have meaningless jobs and live life on a different planet. He wasn't looking at Optimus, but Optimus wasn't looking at him either. They sat in silence until the phone in Orion's pocket went off.

Markus jumped, the sound to sudden in the cold silence. Orion quickly took out the small device and frowned. "I have to go. But," he stopped again. Markus wanted to roll his eyes. Since when was Optimus shy? "I'd love to meet with you again. Maybe we can this stuff the human's call coffee tomorrow morning?" He asked. To Markus, that sounded like the best plan in the world.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot. I can pick you up here at seven?" Optimus smiled.

"Yup. I'll be here."

* * *

Optimus looked down at the to outfits on his bed. There was a light blue shirt on the bed with a red jacket. But there also was a white shirt with a purple sweater. But then again, he could wear the red shirt with the purple sweater. Or maybe the green turtleneck. It was rather cold today. He sighed loudly. This shouldn't be complicated. He's just going to get coffee. But ever since he became human, everything seemed difficult.

He walked out his room, down the hall and to the only female here.

Arcee...

Arcee has been known for sleeping in. But she is the only person he actually trust with answering this question. Even though Acree/Andrea was never really a girly girl, this was his last hope. He brought his fist up to the door and knocked. A couple moments later, a short girl with a purple pajama top opened the door. Orion grimaced at the aggravated face. This made him really uncomfortable.

"Optimus." An grumpy voice started. "I know you love waking up early in the morning. And I mean no disrespect, but go away." She growled. The door almost closed in his face but he put his foot in between.

"Wait!" He begged. The door opened more and Arcee's face looked even angrier. "I need help. I'm going to get coffee with a...friend. I don't know what cloths would be best for the occasion-"

"Hold up. Friend? What kinda friend?" She asked the door opening even wider. Orion scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just a little outing with a guy I met at work." Arcee nodded. Orion was glad she didn't ask anymore. He can't tell anyone about Megatron yet. Or ever.

"Okay. Show me what I'm working with." Orion nodded and led her down the hall to his room. He gestured to the cloths spread out on the bed. He could tell by Arcee's frown that she wasn't impressed.

"Anything else?" She asked. Optimus shrugged.

"I'm running out of time."

"Okay, okay. Let's see..." She picked up the turtle neck and held it up to his front. He blushed again and Arcee's eyebrow rose.

"It's nothing. I just want to look nice."

"Oh, and you're sure this isn't a special someone?" Optimus quickly shook his head and grabbed the turtleneck.

"I'll just wear this. Thanks Arcee." He smiled and Andrea frowned as she left.

"I got my eyes on you, Prime." She growled. Orion promptly closed the door and got dressed.

* * *

Markus jumped out of bed to get dressed as soon as he heard the alarm go off. He showered, dressed, and even skipped breakfast to get to the library. As he ran down the stares, he almost ran into Starscream(Evan). Evan didn't look to pleased.

"Master?" Markus rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked rather calmly. Starscream smiled his devious smile. Starscream's human form is just a little shorter than him. He's blonde and also has redish brown colored eyes. Megatron stared at him and awaited something stupid to come out of his mouth.

"I think i'm coming closer to finding the Autobots-"

"Oh here we go again-"

"No No! I really think I'm close this time! Listen." Markus pushed passed him to the door. Starscream was saying something, but he wasn't paying attention. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his tennis shoes. Evan was following close behind, reading off some paper in his small hands. Their house is rather small compared to the places they've seen. But it works. They dont have any electronics other than a old tv and a laptop. But Megatron didn't really care like the others did.

"-And then, we can put them into the chamber and watch them suffer! Mwahahahahaha!" He shouted. Markus nodded.

"Okay then. You have fun with that. I'll be out for a while." he explained. He opened the door and began to leave.

"Wait!" Evan screamed. Markus stopped. "So I do have permission to create the Screamer?" Markus looked at him and smiled Before laughing.

"Sure, why not." he said before he closed the door.

**And yeah! That's it! I used Transformers prime Arcee and Starscream. their characters are going to be huge in this story. so be prepared. Also, the next chapter will be better. This one was just something I had to post. Please review! :)**

**ps: to that flamer(if you're not her than ignore), I'm glad you found time to read my story even though you don't like slash. That just tells me that my life is more important than your time. Lol fail on your part :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A diner can serve breakfast btw. Enjoy! :)**

Orion sat outside the library in the front seat of his car. He would actually be outside, but the temperature was below freezing. In his hands was "The Book Thief", the only thing that keeps him occupied when he's not at work. He's been reading a lot of historical fiction to get caught up with this world. He hasn't really been waiting to long, but every second he sat in that car, all he could think of was doubt.

He was meeting his arch enemy in front of a secluded library. What if this was some kinda trap? What if Megatron is bringing the other Decepticons with him?

This whole thing was never really planned out. It wasn't his mind that brought him here. So if he dies today, its out of his own stupidity. Suddenly he heard a knock on his window. He looked up to see Megatron staring down at him. He hestitated before rolling his window down so they could speak. Orion couldn't figure out the expression on the others face. But he smiled back a little.

"Hey." He spoke quietly. Megatron nodded and looked away.

"Hey." Megatron spoke back.

"Do you just want to jump in the seat next to me? O-Or maybe get in the back." Markus smiled. He could tell this whole situation was weird. He walked around the car to the passenger seat. Orion watched him the whole way and Markus sat into the seat. When the other had his seat belt on(Optimus wants to make sure that Megatron knows how to put on the seat belt the correct way, seeing that he had troubles with them at first) Orion started up the car and drove out of the library's parking lot.

Most of the trip was silent until Orion began to get lost. That's when Markus began to speak and point out the way. They eventually arrived at a small diner on the other side of town. Since Orion has never been out of the large military base in D.C., he's never seen anything other than the library and his new home. This "Diner" was probably not very popular. No one else was there, except for the waitress, the cashier, the chef, and themselves.

Markus directed them to a tiny two person booth and they didn't really speak until the waitress came over.

"Good morning! My name's Sarah. How can I help you today?" Markus didnt really smile, but he wasn't frowning either. His face was completely blank as he answered.

"I'll just have a coffee." He answered. Orion looked at the menu and frowned to himself.

"Uh...I'll have what he's having." He smiled sheepishly. The waitress nodded as she finished writing in her small notebook. Markus was looking at his fingers now, obviously not to concerned about anything at the moment. That kinda frustrated Orion. How Megatron could be so calm about getting "coffee" with the person he's wanted to kill most of his life. But Orion didn't really let his frustration show.

"Great! Will that be all for today?" Both men nodded. She smiled again. This chick is making everything even more awkward. "Cool! I'll be back soon." Odion sighed in relief as she walked away.

"Sorry. The humans here are really friendly." Markus said suddenly with a sweet smile on his face. "They were just like this when I first came here. I, personally, think they are just trying to get more money out of us." Orion nodded. These people here were really happy. Most of the humans he met were either angry, sad, or a terrible mixture of both.

"Maybe they just have something to smile about." He inquired. "We'll probably never know." Markus rolled his eyes.

"Still so compassionate, huh Prime?" He laughed. The Prime frowned which made Markus wanna laugh. "Did I strike a nerve in that calm little head of yours?" Orion ground his teeth together.

"Stop it, Megatron. We are here to make amends. I don't want to start this whole ordeal up again." Markus smiled and looked back to the aggravated prime.

"Yeah I guess...so? Where do we begin?" Orion sat in thought for a moment before sighing.

"I apologize for ruining are friendship. I really didn't think that it start this whole war and...yeah." Orion explained. It was pretty obvious that he didn't really know what to say. Markus nodded.

"I forgive you." He said. Then they both sat in a silence. Optimus looked up a couple times excepting Megatron to say something. And yet, he didn't.

"Megatron?"

"You can call me Markus." Orion's mouth went into a straight line.

"Markus," he started. "Are you gonna apologize?" Markus scoffed.

"Heck no!" Optimus' eyes widened. Of course this nut wasn't going to apologize. He actually expected Optimus to do everything for him. "I never did anything wrong. You started this, you just finished it. It's over." Optimus shook his head. But before he could protest. The waitress came over with two cups of coffee on a tray.

"Here ya go!" She smiled as she put each cup down in front of them. They both smiled.

"Thank you." Orion calmly sighed before picking up the warm cup in his hands. Coffee...this substance was a hot liquid and a dark, black color. The smell was very strong in his nose. He saw Markus took a long sip and brought up the liquid to his mouth.

The taste disturbed him.

Markus drank the coffee contently. Nothing like coffee in the moring-

He felt something warm and wet hit his face? He closed his eyes before the coffee could get in his eyes. When he opened them again, hi saw Orion wiping his tongue and spitting in the cup.

"What the hell was that?!" Markus yelled Optimus didn't look to him. He just kept spitting the coffee out. Markus rolled his eyes. He didn't know what gave him the impression that Orion has ever drunken coffee. Orion on Cybertron was to...adventurous. And most likely, he still isn't. Orion's blue eyes were the size of bowling balls.

"That drink! What is that!? It taste worse than tar!" The waitress waled over with a towel in her hands. Markus was happy she didn't ask about the tar part.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked almost angrily. Markus wanted to laugh.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the washroom." And he promptly left the table. When he arrived in the bathroom, he walked over to the sink to wash his face. He brought the cupped hands to his face and used the water to remove the brown liquid in from his hair. After a while, he was able to remove all the coffee from his face. If this was anyone else than he'd be really mad. I mean, he showered for this! But, watching Orion try coffee for the first time was a priceless moment. He'd be willing to get coffee on his face anytime.

* * *

Orion was actually very embarrassed. He just spat coffee in Markus' face. That was so stupid! He wanted to scream. And now Markus would be mad again. And they can never be friends...ever. Optimus held his head on his hand. He might as well die now. "Orion?"

He looked up at the cheerful voice. He saw Markus smiling down at him. "Do you wanna leave now?" Optimus would agree to anything if it came from that smile. Probably the sweetest thing he's ever seen. He probably would have said yes, but technically the war was still in happening until Markus says sorry. So he needs to apologize.

"I want you to say sorry." Markus just kept smiling and this made Orion mad. The taller pulled Orion up and led him out of the diner.

"Okay, why don't you and I go out for the day? You and me, bonding, getting to know this strange world. And while we're out, I'll think of all the reasons I need to apologize to you." Orion looked to him in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I kinda want us to be friends again." Optimus stopped and blushed.

"Really?" Markus smiled and motion for Orion to get into the passenger's side this time. When both he and his passenger were buckled, he replied.

"Yes, really."

**Lol sorry! I was trying to make this long! And once again failed. But i hope you guys liked this! I'll try again some other time. Review my darlings. And thank you to those who already have :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank my constant reader/reviewer Tony Riko Chan! I love reviews and yours make me smile :) so enjoy this chapter. It's really the beginning of the actual plot and stuff. **

Optimus' head turned to the side as he looked at the movie posters. Everything looked weird and almost unnatural. There was one movie with the picture of what looked like a blue woman. Now of he was correct, human only came in neutral colors unless they had the strange markings on them called tattoos. So then the movies must be fictional. Or maybe the main character covered themselves in tattoos? Or maybe this women has a skin disease? He wasn't to sure. But whatever it was must cause the viewers to want to experience the intense journey this movie brought.

Markus had gone to look at the movie titles on the other side of the wall. Orion's not sure why this guy thought he could pick a movie on his own. As he looked, he just kept getting more and more confused. The Proposal? Was that some kinda twisted romance? Nothing makes any sense! Maybe Markus would know what to do. Because everything here looked illogical.

"Watches!" Someone screamed. Orion whipped his head to the direction of the loud voice to see a middle aged man standing there with a whole bunch of mini clocks. "Get your vintage wristwatches here! This one was worn by George Washington himself!"

"Wristwatches hadn't even been invented back then ya moron!" Someone else from the crowd insulted. Orion probably would have been able to tell the man that. He'd learned a lot about the presidents in the recent books he's read.

"Hey, you!" The man yelled to him. Orion's eyes widened. The strange clock man walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Wanna buy a vintage watch?" He asked. Orion smiled as he shook his head.

"Oh, no thank you." He told. The man's smile only grew. He picked up a gold watch and held it up to Orion's wrist. The younger, not wanting to be rude, didn't snatch his hand away like he wanted to. People were giving them weird stares. Like those ones people give you when you look stupid. Maybe Markus would come back soon. Because this guy isn't letting go anytime soon.

"What about this one? It fits your wrist perfectly." The wrist actually did fit well. They hadn't even clamped it yet. Orion kinda likes this mini clock...or as this man calls it "the watch". Maybe he will get it.

"Well, how much does it cost?" He asked. The old man's smiled grew.

"You can have it for free young man," he said happily. Orion's eyebrow rose. Thats strange considering he man had been begging for customers only minutes ago. And the main reasoning for these types of people to stand around with merchandise is to get money. So why this man all of a sudden gives him the gold watch free is suspicious. "Consider it a first costumer charm." Then the man walked away. Orion almost wanted to smile. Humans can be so nice sometimes.

He turned and almost ran into a soft wall. When he looked up, Orion saw a very aggravated Markus staring down at him. He vowed to himself that he would never look afraid in front of Megatron ever again. So he gave a frightened smile as he stared at the older man.

"Hello," he said through the forced smile. "Did you see anything interesting?" Markus didn't answer.

"Who was that?" He growled. Optimus shrugged.

"I don't know. But I got a free watch!" He exclaimed. Markus didn't look to amused. And here Orion thought free things were a good thing. Markus grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the theater. Optimus attempted to pull his arm free from the other, but Markus had tight grip. Just like old times right?

Inside the theater there was lots of people. So if Markus wanted to kill him, it wouldn't be here. "Let me go!" He finally yelled. Luckily no one turned and looked. Markus released him but was still really close.

"What did I do wrong? Look! I got a mini clock!" He explained. Markus rolled his eyes and through his hands in the air.

"No thats not why! You don't talk to strangers stupid! What if that man was a serial killer!" Markus screamed. Maybe a little to loud, because people where looking now. "He could of chopped you to tiny little pieces!" Optimus' eyes widened and he sighed.

"Well I'm still fully whole, thank you. And though I appreciate your concern, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. So please," he smiled and walked past the other. "Let enjoy the glorious wonders of the movie theater!"

* * *

Maybe movies aren't as glorious and wonderful as they seem. This movie, Final Destination, is probably the worse thing ever. Optimus has been through war, and even though this wasn't worse, these are things he's never wanted to see happen to a human. How could someone think of something like this?! At the moment someone was just killed with a kitchen knife.

There's blood everywhere and Optimus is cringing at this whole situation. That woman had been minding her own business. This movie is messed up!

"You okay?" A sweet voice asked. He looked up to Markus and frowned.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked keeping his eyes on the others face and not the movie.

"Well, you've been clinging to me since the first body." Optimus looked down to see he had been holding him rather tight. "We can leave if you want." Orion shook his head.

"I'm fine." He turned back to the screen and closed his eyes, once again grabbing the other's arm. Markus smiled. Optimus was absolutely adorable. And it's kinda funny. "Don't laugh at me." Orion's voice whispered.

"What? I could never laugh at you." Well at least not to his face.

* * *

They both sat in the car with large smiles on their faces. Laughs erupted from both of their mouths as they couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. The movie had been great! Once Orion got over the small fear of human blood, they actually had found the movie pretty humorous. The deaths were so stupid they looked like a child's attempt at painting. They both were laughing so hard in the theater that the had popcorn thrown at them.

"And when you grabbed our popcorn bowl and through it at the man's head!" Markus gasped between laughs. "That was perfect! His face was so red!"

"Well you were the one that threw the soda at that security guard! We were banned from the theater!" Orion laughed. They both laughed as the drove to the base. As the laughter died down, Orion began to speak.

"You sure you don't wanna just drive to your car?" He asked. Markus waved his hand in dismissal.

"I wanna get you back. I can take a bus home. It's all good." Orion blushed.

"O-Okay." That sat in a silence as they arrived at the bus stop closest to the base. To be honest, Orion didn't really want to leave yet. He'd had a great time and wanted Markus to stay. Markus stopped the car and jumped out, allowing Orion to get in the driver's seat before he closed the door. No one was at the bus station except for them and neither were in a hurry to leave. Marks stood outside the driver's door and looked into the others bright eyes. Optimus finally got the nerve to speak.

"You never did apologize." He told. Markus nodded and his face got closer to the Orion's.

"I have nothing to apologize about." And then he brought there lips together before they parted for the night.

**Oh the first kiss! So beautiful...and probably cheesy because I can't write physical romance stuff. Keep that in mind for future reference. So I hope you enjoyed. Please review! And I know nothing about Final Destination. So if i made a mistake about that, then don't bug me about it. Luv you guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So as a thirteen year old, I can relate to Markus in the first paragraph. When I wake up early, which is super common for me, I get really bored because either I woke up from the sound of monsters/helicopters or my inner alarm clock is being stupid lol. So write, read fanfiction, or listen to music. I'm pretty sure you all know how it feels to wake up early on a saturday morning. Its so lame! But it happens. Now of course Markus has different reasons for being awake, I just made him do what a teenage girl does in this situation. So enjoy! :)**

Sunday morning.

Markus lied in bed with his phone's screen illuminating the room. In the early morning, when he couldn't sleep, he'd lie with his Ipod and listen to music until the sun finally came up. But even now he couldn't listen to music. 'Maybe I was drugged and not thinking straight.' He thought to himself as he replayed last night's kiss to himself. That's the only real excuse he could give himself. Fraternizing with the enemy. What would the others think? They'd probably kill both him and Optimus.

And the Autobots would to. They'd be all pissed because Optimus was in love with the man that started a war to get revenge and ended up killing their planet and getting them stranded on this stupid one. What a great first boyfriend. He sighed and looked at what song was playing.

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction...

Hell no! He quickly scrolled through the What's New section on youtube. Nothing good was on these days. Well, it wasn't like he was listening to music anyway. Does he even like Orion that way? Is that even allowed? All these questions circled around his mind as he lie in bed waiting for the morning.

* * *

Orion wasn't fairing to well either. He was in bed with his head in his hands almost on the verge of tears. How could everything go so wrong in the corse of a couple hours? They where just out for coffee then by nightfall, there kissing in an old jeep. Kissing the maniac that killed over millions of innocent people. From his planet and this whole situation was his fault...but did he want it?

A kiss is a symbol of love an affection. When to people love and care for each other. But on Earth, a kiss can mean many things. It can be for love, or for the enjoyment of being with others. Or possibly a crazy messed up version of foreplay. Markus could have just done that to mess with him. Put him on edge. But then again, maybe Markus does like him like that. Maybe he really does want the war to be over and wants to start something new.

"And maybe I do too..."

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! COFFEE IS BEAUTIFUL!" (1)Bumblebee screamed as he ran around the cafeteria. Ironhide scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at a very angry Ratchet. Optimus looked around and laughed as Bumblebee dodged a man with his tray. When he saw Ironhide again, he was frowning under Rachets intense stare.

"I thought he'd be old enough to drink it without being stupid!" He protested. When a loud crash broke through the loud chatter amongst the room, they all looked over to see Bumblebee on the ground and covered in food. "Okay, I admit to being wrong."

Orion sighed. He turned and was about to retreat to his room until someone's hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Ironhide looking up at him fearfully. Optimus' eyes grew wide. The last time Dave gave him that face was when they woke up human. Something must be terribly wrong.

"Optimus?" He nodded. Dave continued. "Mearing wanted to see you. Something about curfew?" Crap. Of course she was going to hound him about this for the rest of his life. He turned again and left for her office. Why was it always him. The others were never back in time for their curfew. He was sure of that. Sometimes he really thinks there's some kinda grudge being held against him. If this was the case, then he really needed to figure out what he did. It's not like she's ever talked to him enough for him to say something offensive.

She doesn't really talk to anyone. As he approached the door to her office, he saw an very familiar face. He smiled.

"Hi there Chandler." He greeted cheerfully. The other smiled.

"Hey, Orion. What's up?" He asked.

"I have to talk to Mearing because I came in a little late last night." He explained. He saw Chandler's eyebrow go up in confusion. Chandler was almost Markus' height now that Orion thought about it. He has dark brown hair and is rather muscular. Him and Orion became friends when Orion became human. They assigned every Autobot a human guide/body guard/therapist to help them adjust the new world. Especially after they learned this whole thing was irreversible.

"But I know Dave misses curfew almost every night." Orion nodded.

"I know," he sighed. "I guess I'm just special." Optimus noticed Chandler wasn't wearing his normal clothes and frowned in confusion. Aren't they always supposed to be in uniform? Unless...

"Are you leaving?" He asked. Chandler smiled and shook his head quickly.

"Nah, I'm taking this sunday off. I'm going to my church group. It's something me and some of the others do. You can join us if you'd like."

"Oh, no thank you. I need to speak with Mearing. But I'll be there next time, okay." Chandler smiled.

"Great. See ya later." He said before he left the base. Orion waved goodbye and turned back to Mearing's door. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

"If you think this is funny then you're wrong." Charlotte growled at the very uncomfortable Prime in the chair. Optimus sat up straight with his head down and eyes at his shoes. Mearing had been yelling for a good ten minutes. Optimus hadn't said anything in his attempt to be polite but this was really aggravating.

"When you're not here when you need to be, our first assumption is that something is wrong. The Decepticons are roaming the streets probably causing havoc!"

Or kissing me...

"Or planning your demise! You could at least call. We gave you a phone! My secretary is always willing to answer." Said secretary, who's name escaped him at the moment, came out and waved flirtatiously at him. A blush covered his face and he waved back sheepishly. "So please tell me," Mearing got a little to close for his comfort. "Where. Were. You."

"...Well-"

"Exactly, you don't know!" Orion sighed to himself as he was interrupted. This is why he hate talking to Mearing. She never let him speak but got angry when he doesn't respond to something she says. Suddenly, there was a large map in front of his face and Mearing was pointing to something.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. His blue eyes where really wide as he looked at the map. The Arctic was in front of him and a large red circle next to Mearing's finger. "This object is possibly what turned you and your friends into humans." That's when he started to really listen.

"What?"

"We don't know what it is. Some nutcase scientist found it on a radar and it has Cybertron written all over it." Orion gulped and stared at the picture, rubbing his nose in the process. A cold silence cascaded over the room as they both ran out of things to say, until Orion finally asked the question in the back of his mind.

"So how are we supposed to get it?" Mearing finally looked into his eyes.

"Well, we'd have to send a-" The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the small room. Orion cringed at the sound. His pocket vibrated and he looked at Mearing's frown in terror.

"Who's that?" She asked. Orion took out the phone and looked at the caller ID. It said "Unknown" and Orion frowned. No one except for the other Autobots and Mearing (along with the creepy secretary) should have this number.

"Oh I don't know. I'll go check it and be right back."

"Dont bother. Just don't be late tonight. You're in base by ten, got it." She growled. He nodded and quickly left the room. He took out his phone again and answered this time.

"Hello?" He asked. A quiet but happy voice answered and Optimus almost smiled.

"Im at that bus stop. Why don't you pick me up and we go on another adventure today?"

Optimus bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "How did you get this number?" He asked.

Markus smiled into the phone and watched as the cars drove by. Hopefully Orion would be by soon. He'd been waiting for about an half hour before he got enough nerve to call. "I have my resources. Now hurry up. It's getting cold." He heard the other laugh and hang up the phone.

He smiled and took the phone to text someone. "Thanks Mr. Deten!" He sent.

Mr. Deten smiled to himself at the text. Sometimes he wondered why young people didn't just ask that person for their phone numbers. They had to get all complicated and ask their bosses. But he continued wiping the counter. "Kids."

**Kk so i hope you all enjoyed! I'm so totally sorry i didn't update yesterday! I feel so bad! You guys just don't know. But I had a bit of writer's block and had to recover. Plus homework and we all know algebra sucks! So please don't hate me I'm going to put up another chapter super duper soon, loves. So review and I hope you enjoyed**

**(1) In previous chapters, Orion drank coffee and had hated it. But thats because he drank it black, while Ironhide gave Bumblebee like three billion things of sugar and cream. Lol hehe :) **


	7. Chapter 7

** ...I'm so...tired...I cant move...But I can still write! BaBOOM! Chapter 7! Here it is guys! Enjoy and please please please please pleeeeeease review :) so thanks to my dear friend Satela, chapter seven is up. I had some technical issues and he/she pointed them out. So thank you! And review!**

Orion smiled as he stumbled into his bedroom. He didn't even bother to close the door when he walked into the room and fell onto the bed. He sighed happily to himself as he thought about his day. He and Markus had went to so many places including and ice rink and a Smithsonian. They ended the day with some fancy restaurant. It was so perfect, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. And even better, he was back in time for curfew.

He took out his phone and texted his secret boyfriend. _"Thank you for tonight."_ He sent. Soon after, his phone buzzed and he read the message.

_"Anything for you. Night."_

He giggled and put the phone on the nightstand. "Who's got you all giggly?" His eyes widened and he looked up to see Arcee standing in the door, a small smile on her face. "Gotcha." She waltzed into his room and sat on the end of the bed. Orion still hadn't said anything. He just stared as she bore into his soul.

"What's her name and I want the truth. Not that "Work friend" bullshit." She growled. By the look in her eyes he knew there was no getting out of it.

"W-Well." He stuttered. Andrea nodded for him to continue. "I...uh..."

"Come on spit it out!" She screamed in a somewhat hushed voice. Andrea knew this was making him uncomfortable. Optimus never talks about whats happening in his life unless its necessary. But Optimus has been acting strange lately. So she needs answers.

"Well, his name is Markus." Andrea's eyes widened but Orion continued before she could say anything. "He...and I are kinda...in a relationship..." Andrea looked away in confusion.

"Are you sure?" She asked. His mouth tightened and he nodded. She gritted her teeth.

"How?" She asked again. Orion was getting more irritated that anything. How was he supposed to know?

"Things happen Andrea. I don't know the mysteries of the world and I don't want to. But," he swallowed and tapped his knee. "I love him and thats all that matters. You cant tell anyone Arcee. Im begging you to keep this quiet."

Arcee's eyes were still wide. Optimus sighed and kept his eyes downcast. "Well," Andrea started after a long pause. "As long as you guys are happy. I guess." Orion smiled.

"Thank you." They were quiet once again. Both were mentally comprehending what happened but, Arcee doesn't really like basking in silence.

"Is he nice?" She asked with a little excitement in her voice. Orion looked back to her and nodded.

"Yeah. He's really nice-"

"I wanna picture of him!" She squealed. Orion looked a little taken back by the outburst but, he took out the phone and handed it to the girl. She looked at the picture of Orion and Markus standing in front of a painting at the Smithsonian. "Aww!"

"Thanks." Orion took his phone back. Arcee never stopped smiling after that. She stood and went to the door.

"Well I'm off. I wont tell anyone, but I want daily updates on this relationship." Orion looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, just incase something goes wrong and I need to rip out his throat." She winked before leaving the room.

**Once again, thank you Satela! I wouldng have known without you :) please review. Oh, and im gonna explain why they are human in the future. Thanks, world!**


	8. Chapter 8

Orion and Markus sat on a park bench together. It was dark out and the moon gave their only light. They both were smiling though. It was cold but it didn't ruin their moods. Orion occasionally looked at the older, sneaking glances when he thought the other wasn't paying attention. But Markus was just the same.

It's been a fun day. They explored D.C. together and found more ways to make each other smile. They'd held hands and hugged whenever they wanted to be closer. They both knew Orion would have to leave soon. His curfew (probably the stupidest thing Markus has ever heard) was almost here.

"Can't you tell that lady you're visiting a friend? I don't think it's any of her business anyway." Markus asked for the millionth time that night. Orion shook his head with an almost sad smile.

"No. I have things I have to worry about and besides," Orion stopped and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Starscream wouldn't be to happy if I came to visit." Markus huffed. It was silent again. The wind grew louder and Markus shivered.

"Are you cold?" He inquired. Orion shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter even if I was. We can go back to the car if you want." Markus' eyebrows rose at the response. He nudged the younger's shoulder, causing him to look up. "What?" He asked irritatedly.

"Whats wrong?" The man asked. Orion sighed.

"I still don't have an apology from you. I feel like you don't care." He looked at the dew collecting on the grass. Markus followed his gaze with sad eyes.

"Is that what's been clouding that mind all day?" Orion rolled his eyes and stood to leave. He heard Markus chuckle and stand too. "Oh come back! We had a great day! I want to leave you happy-" Orion turned on his heal. He glared daggers but Markus was still smiling. "You're so cute when you're pissed off-"

"Just shut up and say it, Markus! You act like this is a game, but it's not! This war killed thousands and you expect me to give up so easy! Do you really think I'm that weak-"

"Of course not!" Orion turned to leave again, promptly leaving the conversation. Markus groaned. "Okay fine! I'm s-" he stopped when something hit his head. He turned to see three boys standing there with rocks in hand. They were all smiling and staring at the two. Orion looked over his shoulder. Just when he could make curfew.

"Sorry to interrupt on your soap opera!" One of them shouted. "But we thought the fags needed a little help with the drama." The others laughed. Orion was trying to comprehend what they said. Markus growled.

"The hell do you want." He said through gritted teeth. Their smiles brightened.

"To show you disgusting fags your place in the world." Markus stomped over to the three guys. Orion's eyes rose before he walked in between his fuming boyfriend and the teens.

"Come on, Markus. Let just go-" before he could finish, a cold hand grabbed his arms and twisted it behind him. He gasped as he watched the two other boys throw Markus to the ground. The beat and kicked him ruthlessly and Orion screamed. A hand flew over his mouth and he could only stare in horror. His begs were muffled by the hand. He struggled in the boys grasp. In all his years, he's never purposely hurt a human. He's never wanted to either. But tonight was going to break that perfect streak of kindness to everyone.

He jammed his elbow into the boys face. The teen fell over with a howl of pain and Orion ran over to the others. He ripped one of them off and pulled Markus off the ground by his shirt. Markus was bleeding heavily from his nose. His left eyes is swollen and he was hunched over in pain.

Markus's vision was blurred. He glanced around and saw two boys lying on the ground. Someone was holding his shoulder and screaming in his face. "-kus! Can you-" his ears rung loudly. He looked into dark blue eyes. He attempted to call his boyfriend's name but the word didn't seem to come out. Someone, most likely Orion due to the slight limp, was pulling he in the direction of the car.

Orion dragged Markus to the car. He knew the boys were coming but he had to make it to the car. When they arrived at the vehicle, Orion put Markus in the back and jumped into the drivers seat. He immediately locked the door and searched for the keys. The librarian checked each pocket, the glove compartment, and even the space under his seat. The keys were no where to be found!

His eyes widened as the boys approached. He turned and shook Markus' leg. The man muttered something incoherent and shook his head. "Markus wake up!" He shook the older harder. "Please Markus-" the man stopped when he heard something crash against his window. His window was cracked and another rock hit it.

"Open up, you little fucker!" Someone shouted. Orion panicked. His car has many buttons and levers. It was given to him a some kind of security protocol. They never gave a real explanation to what everything did. He looked at the little numbers and letters under each button. There was a bright blue one in the middle. He stared at it intensely, some hesitancy because of the confusion. But when a final rock broke the window he slammed his hand against it.

Nothing happened. He looked at the button with disbelief until a loud ear shattering sound erupted from the car. Orion screamed and covered his ears to muffle the sound. It didn't work. The noise mimicked that of a screeching crow. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. He looked around and watched the boys fall to the ground. The man turned again and saw Markus grab his ears and fall into his seat.

For a spilt second, everything went silent, before Orion slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the car floor.

* * *

Orion awoke in a white room. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he attempted to figure out his surrounding. There was a loud beeping that he recognized as a heart monitor. Well that's strange. Last he remembered he was-

He sat straight up in the bed. The heart monitor's beeping increased. "Megatron!" He yelled.

"Nightmare?" A voice asked. He jumped up a bit. His head whipped to the side and he saw Ratchet staring at him with a risen eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Optimus' eyes were wide and he sighed.

"I'm fine. Where's Markus, er, the guy t-that was with me? Is he okay?" Ratchet looked at him and squinted.

"He's in a totally different hospital. Is he a friend?" The blonde man asked. "I didn't know you were making friends." That last part was quieter. Optimus frowned.

"What are you-" he stopped when he saw Mearing and her assistant walked into the room. The frown disappeared. Mearing didn't look happy. Orion sighed.

"Optimus." She growled. Optimus rubbed at his wrist sadly.

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want your apologies, Optimus because I don't really care. I have more important things I have to worry about." His eyes went downcast and Ratchet looked away. "Can you walk, Prime." The librarian nodded. "Good. Follow me." She turned swiftly and Optimus struggled behind her. He took a blanket with him and wrapped it around his shoulder's. The walked quickly. A tingling sensation grew in Orion's arm. He ignored it and Mearing suddenly stopped.

"What do you see?" She asked. Orion turned and saw a large, prone, metal form on a table. His eyes widened in confusion and fear.

"Sentinel Prime?!" He gasped. Mearing's frown stayed in tact.

"Good. You know him. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." She turned and looked at him. Orion dark blue eyes were glued on the autobot leader. Mearing shook his shoulder. A jolt of pain erupted up his arm and he looked at her with frightened eyes. Charlotte looked at him with confused eyes but quickly shook it away. "I don't know who you've been hanging around with Optimus. I don't want to know. But when you out people in the hospital, it becomes a problem. I's expect this from the others. Not you." She glared daggers and the pain in his arm increased. He squinted and he roughly grabbed his wrist.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded before turning to leave.

"It won't happen again. I promise." He walked down the hall toward his room. He was still close enough to hear her growl, "Don't make promises you can't keep." He closed his eyes and ran to his room. He shut the door and threw the blanket to the ground. The man almost fell to the floor when the pain increased. He looked at his arm. The watch was pulsing and glowing blue. He blink a couple time to try and comprehend what he was saying. But in dark black letters, the clock said, "Hello."

***Whaaaaaaaa! What's happening to Optimus? What's sentinel's purpose for being here? What the hell is that watch! Why haven't I updated? Yeah super sorry about that. But I'm back now! I'll post the next chappie soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Orion stood waiting angrily. This nurse or whatever is taking forever to find Markus' room. She typed his name in like five time and still hadn't said anything. Lucy, says her name tag, looked at the computer with confused eyes. Orion rolled his eyes. "Ma'am." He demanded through gritted. She turned to him with a smile. "Are you done yet."

"Oh yes! He should be in room 113." She beamed happily. Orion closed his eyes and quickly walked toward the direction of the room.

Markus was struggling to put on a shirt when Orion walked in. He smiled and slowly walked over to the younger. The librarian still had a scowl on his face which was kinda weird. Markus let his eyes scan over Optimus in search for injuries. "Orion!" He started. Orion did smile a bit but it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you okay?!"

Prime rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to be asking you that. You're the one in the hospital." His voice was darker than Markus remembers.

"Uhh...yeah, well...I wanted to know if you're okay. That was one hell of a fight, huh?" Orion nodded. Markus buttoned his shirt before limping over. "You sure you're okay?" He questioned. He brought his hand up to Orion's face. The brunette leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine. I just," Orion's dark eyes stared at the bandages on Markus' ribs. Markus brought his eyes back up by grabbing his chin.

"Something on your mind?" He asked and Orion's mouth formed a straight line.

"We were attacked by people that hated us because we're in a relationship. I have the right to be mad, Markus. I don't know why you're so happy-"

"Because you're okay! I blacked out and couldn't see you for like, hours! They could've killed you. I'm just happy to see you, thats all."

"And you forget I fought in a war for centuries. I can handle myself." Markus nodded with a smirk.

"Alright. While you brood over stupid things, I shall taking my leave. It'd be pretty sweet if you joined me." He had a cocky smile. This only infuriated Orion more. He stayed there, standing in the white room. Markus looked over his shoulder. "Okay, fine, I'd be really happy if you came to. Is that what you want?"

Orion looked at him. "Yeah, uh, lets go."

* * *

Markus stuffed half of the hotdog in his mouth. He smiled contently at the bright yellow sun. Him and Orion were sitting behind a tree in the park. Optimus made it very clear that he wasn't happy. At the moment. This cold demeanor was strange though. Even when they were at war Optimus made situations positive.

Now he just seemed like an empty shell...and he wasn't eating.

"Optimus." The prime looked up.

"What?" See, there it was again. Optimus never answers with "what".

"Are you sure you're okay?" The younger let out a shaky breath.

"I said I was fine." He growled. Markus nodded and quickly changed the subject. He shoved the rest of the hotdog in his mouth. He saw Orion occasionally grab his wrist in pain. It was probably a scratch or something from last night.

"Have you and your human friends found out what caused this whole...human thing?" He asked casually.

"No. They have made a few discoveries," Markus would look into that later. "But they're now where near discovering anything. And I wont let them get any closer than they are right now."

"Why?" Optimus sighed in frustration. His hand grabbed his wrist again.

"Well, I know what caused this. That isn't the problem."Markus almost coughed up his soda.

"Wait," Markus looked to the younger with wide eyes. "You know what caused this, and you haven't said anything to that Mearing lady? Wow." Orion frowned.

"Yeah, well, I haven't told Mearing a lot of things. You included. But I fear that this is getting to be bigger than us now." He seemed out of breath. Markus stared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Markus asked before he took a drink out of his soda.

"They found Sentinel Prime in the arctic. Right around the same place they found you. I just-" Orion stopped short after he ran out of things to say. He panted for a minute and Markus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Optimus-"

"Where are the others?" Optimus interrupted. Markus' eyebrows rose. "The Decepticons. Where are they?"

"Uh..at my house? Why?" Orion bent over a bit. He looked like he was going to say something but he cried out in pain instead. "Optimus!" Markus exclaimed. He reached for his friend but Orion pulled away and stood.

"I have to go now." He told in a monotone voice. Markus put his hand in the grass to lift himself up.

"Wait is something wrong? Optimus!"

"Don't call me that in public! I can't have anyone else knowing you I am. I'll see you later. Get some rest you're probably-" Orion winced in pain before turning to leave. Markus watched him leave.

That was unusual The former leader thought before he went home. The Decepticon's didn't look to concerned about his disappearance. They were all just sitting there reading or arguing. Starscream looked up when Markus came through the door. "Well hello there."

"Shut it." He growled. Starscream snickered.

"I have something to show you!" The man exclaimed as he led Megatron into the basement. Markus is glad Starscream didn't ask any questions. He doesn't feel like answering anything.

Starscream leaped down the stairs and turned on a lamp. There was a large table with an unknown object on it. The blonde's smile was wide as he snatched off the blanket. Markus' body froze. "This, is the blood transfuser. Probably my best invention yet."

The Decepticon leader ran a hand over the metal machine. "What the hell is this." He growled. Starscream only smiled.

"I just said that. Its the blood transfuser, designed to suck the blood out of any human being like a vacuum cleaner." He chuckled contently. Megatron sighed at his second in command.

"Why?"

"Why not? Once we finally get are hands on Optimus prime, we'll have the upper hand!" Markus' eyes went dark. Starscream didn't seem to notice. "What do you think?" He inquired. The older shook his head slowly.

Just when things were starting to look right.

**An: heyyyyy! Sorry for the late update. Should update again soon. Things are getting scary, huh? Pleeeeeeeeease review! I love reviews! And I almost died in a movie theater today. I need morale support. TTYL**

***reminder for those that don't get it, this isn't the verse where they are brothers. They were just good friends and if you want to believe they are brothers don't read the story lol. Also, Bee and Autobot feels will be in later chapters don't worry. Kisses! Please review ;) **


End file.
